Wheeled dollies are in widespread use for the transportation, for example, of stacks of receptacles. Difficulties have been encountered in the past, however, in the prior art attempts to provide an adequate means for holding the dollies in a fixed position, and in preventing the dollies from moving freely about, when the dollies and their stacks of receptacles are being transported by truck, for example, to a warehouse or market, and while the dollies and their stacks of receptacles are in the warehouses or markets.
The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive assembly for providing a structure which positively and securely locks the dollies against a wall of the transporting truck, warehouse or market, and which can be readily released by a simple foot pedal to permit the dollies and their receptacles to be pulled out and away from the wall when so desired.